


Snacks

by orphan_account



Series: Fatlock Oneshots [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Bloating, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Overeating, Stuffing, Weight Gain, belly play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 04:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15135206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jim snacks while he’s working.





	Snacks

Jim’s job, as it is, doesn’t really require much moving around. He has men for that, after all. He just sits at home, on the computer or on the phone, doing business that way.

 

 

Today was a slow day, only one costumer with an interesting enough request for him to accept. He laid on the bed, computer on his lap, a bag of crisps and a couple bags of his favourite sweets beside him. He reached into the bag of sweets, pulling out a handful and pouring them into his mouth, eyes still on the computer.

 

He didn’t pay much attention to the food he was eating until the bags were empty, nothing much crumbs left at the bottom. He frowned, shrugging his shoulders.

 

He looked down at his stomach, eyes falling on the curve that formed just below his rib cage where it was normally flat. He tilted his head in confusion, then smiled. He felt...good. Warm. Not quite so full but definitely content. He looked back up at the computer, setting it aside as he struggled for a moment to sit up. He leaned over to the bedside table, pulling it open. Inside was an assortment of snack foods from biscuits to crisps to chocolate bars and bags of pre-popped popcorn. He grinned, pulling out a box of 6 chocolate bars and a water. One day of indulging never hurt anyone, right?

 

He ripped open one of the bars with one hand as he opened up the computer again, logging back on. He scrolled through his emails, absentmindedly eating as he answered each one. His belly was growing quite full, and he could feel himself starting to feel sick of the sickeningly sweet chocolate. He grabbed a bag of popcorn, before chugging down a water, never taking his eyes off the screen.

 

His belly gurgled loudly, the noise interrupting Jim’s thought process. He smiled, putting another handful of popcorn in his mouth. His belly was pushing against his shirt and jeans, the swell peaking out from under the material of his shirt. He paid no mind, only continued to eat and scroll through his computer.

 

Once the bag of popcorn was empty, he grabbed out a big 3 dozen bag of powered doughnuts, dropping them beside him. He burped quietly, his belly really starting to feel full. He plucked a mini doughnut out and popped it into his mouth, moaning at the flavour.

 

He was more than a little stuffed once all his emails were answered—and all the doughnuts eaten. His belly was gurgling madly and his shirt had ridden up to reveal his belly button and lower tummy. He began to tap his fingers against the side, marvelling at the roundness of his belly.

 

“Hey kitten, i’m going out to the shop, is there anything you—“ Sebastian opened up the door, freezing when he saw Jim, belly exposed and bloated, empty junk food wrappers surrounding him on the bed. He licked at his dry lips, eyes scanning Jim’s body.

 

Jim blushed, quickly pulling his shirt down. He shrugged. “I’m out of snacks for work, get me some more, will you?” He asked, and Sebastian nodded.

 

“Alright kitten, but only because you look so damn hot right now all stuffed and bloated, and I wanna see you like this more often.” Sebastian said with a smirk, leaving Jim alone in the bedroom blushing, a hand absentmindedly rubbing at his belly.

 

Damn him.

 


End file.
